This invention relates to a disc holding apparatus used for retaining a disc, in particular a disc on which information is recorded such as an audio compact disc (CD) or CD-ROM, digital versatile disc (DVD) or computer game disc, in a storage case or the like.
Known disc storage cases have a central hub which extends through and engages the hole in the centre of the disc and which is depressed to remove the disc. One disadvantage of conventional hubs is that they generate an unpleasant cracking sound on removing or replacing the disc. A further disadvantage is that repeated usage of the hub can cause visible cracks and scratches on the centre of the disc, affecting the disc's quality and/or performance.
It is known to provide means for causing the disc to be ejected from the hub when the latter is depressed. For example, EP-A-356539 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,251,750 describe outwardly extending cranked ejection arms and WO 96/14636 describes a plurality of inwardly extending resilient cantilevered arms in the base. All of these ejection means are inconvenient to manufacture.